


The Turth About Love (subject to change)

by talyag



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: Mokuba invites his friends over for a movie night. Jou gets left out and a cold CEO crosses his path, only to mention finding something else to do..





	The Turth About Love (subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: YGO Not mine. Duh

Katsuya Jounouchi looked across the theater of his rival’s house. A movie was playing on the giant screen. His friends were here, but they were just all paired up. He had a sneaking suspicion that would happen when Shizuka convinced him this would be a good time. Atem and Yugi were always joined at the hip these days; Ryou had Anzu snuggled up to him; Honda and Otogi were pretending they weren’t secretly trying to get closer to each other; his baby sister, who wanted him to tag along, was currently snuggled into Mokuba Kaiba’s side, sleeping.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know this might happen. The two had been inseparable for years now. When Jou finally turned 18 he had moved out, and his sister moved in with him. If he could support her, then the courts allowed it while their mother traveled. Jou hadn’t been aware at the time that 13-year-old Shizuka was talking to a 10-year-old Mokuba online. As she approached 15 for high school, she begged to look at the private school Mokuba was going to. 

Jou was skeptical, but the girl got a scholarship and got in. Jou wasn’t suspicious about it until he found out the 2 had every class together. As the years went on, it went from skype to text messages. Now she was 18, he was 15, and they were seniors in high school. He just kept wishing they’d slow down. They had been best friends for 5 years, and now… now they’re moving from that. 

Caught in his thoughts, the blonde didn’t realize that someone was watching him from the corner. 

“Mutt, hiding in the shadows?” The tall CEO asked as he approached the Jou. 

“Don’t tell ‘em all, but I didn’t realize this was going to be a couple’s thing… Usually they’re a little less obvious.” Jou muttered turning to look at the other man.

He noted Kaiba looked tired. At 25 he was a multi billionaire CEO, who Jou knew on good authority worked too much. Even with the dark marks under his eyes he was still a handsome man, and currently Japan’s 2nd most eligible bachelor – Mokuba was ranked first (clearly the tabloids really were blind). He stood a few inches taller than Jou,. In the dark, his ice blue eyes weren’t harsh and cold as they usually were. His hair had a few odds and ends like he’d been running his hands through it. 

“Funny, I thought Mokuba said you and Honda were working on it.” Kaiba mentioned offhandedly. Jou gave him a sharp look. His amber eyes were piercing the CEO in a way that stirred something in Kaiba. 

“Funny, didn’t realize you kept up with my life that much.” Jou threw back. “He’s been my best friend for years… but he just wants to party. It wasn’t ever going to work.” Jou looked at this best friend and sighed not wanting to talk about it.

“I never got to thank you by the way…” Jou stated slyly changing topic. “Mokuba always comes over, I prefer it so I can supervise them, but I don’t see you. You paid for her to go to that high school with Mokuba.” Jou called him on it. Kaiba gave snorted and considered the amber eyes of his old rival. 

“How’d you figure that out?” Kaiba asked, not denying it. 

Jou stepped further into the shadows, and into the CEO’s personal space. “Because I couldn’t afford it. I looked at every scholarship, and we applied for every single one. She got one she didn’t apply for. She was in every class Mokuba had. She was treated like a princess. She would have never let him help her pay, and I would’ve never asked him to. He would’ve asked it of you though, and my guess is he said he was going to public school with her if she went.” Jou said smirking up at the male now standing over him looking surprised.

“Yeah… basically sums it up. The little imp apparently learned a lot from me over time. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get his way. Helps that she is good for him.” Kaiba muttered locking eyes with the amber in front of him, unsure how to approach how close the other was. 

“Come have a drink with me? No point in hiding in the shadows down here when I’ve got a mansion, and some good liquor in my personal game room.” The smirk and twinkle in his eye made Jou’s stomach turn over.

“Sure… Can’t be much worse than down here.” Jou stated, following behind the CEO who was leading him out. He took out his phone to send a quick message to Mokuba.

Going with Kaiba to his game room or something. Take care of Shizuka and come find us if you need something. I’ll assume she has somewhere to sleep until I get back. ;)

Jou gave a soft laugh at the last part since she was already asleep. He felt his phone buzz. 

Don’t fight. Stay out of trouble. She can crash on my bed if you two drink too much… Take care of him please. 

Jou looked at the last part confused as to what the younger Kaiba meant about taking care of him. Caught in his thoughts he missed the CEO taking his phone out of his pocket to rad his own text message.

Play nicely big bro. 

The walk was quick to the game room. Kaiba went right to making some drinks, while Jou looked around the huge room. 

“It’s got all the console games hooked up to the projector, have just about everything at this point. Mokuba likes to collect them. Also have ping pong, table tennis, the likes all around. Was figuring start with Mario Cart?” Kaiba mentioned off handedly – he was out of practice, but so what. 

“Sure, then maybe some Super Smash Brothers? Been a while since I got my hands dirty in that one.” Jou said as Kaiba flicked on the projector, and put in the correct game, he tossed a controller to Jou sitting on the couch, before bringing over two drinks.

“Sure, rum and coke?” Kaiba handed it to him and he took a sip.

“This is a dangerous drink, can’t taste the alcohol but can feel the burn to know its deceiving.” Jou mentioned giving Kaiba a side eye look.

“Also won’t leave you hung over… I only drink the good stuff.” He laughed.

“Shocking. Let’s race!” Jou said, now to the excited puppy Kaiba always knew him to be. 

They raced 15 races, with Jou coming in second on every race before he proposed changing games and more drinks.

“Like drinking and changing games will help you win!” Kaiba smiled as he got up to go over to the bar. Jou followed him this time looking over the selection. 

“Tequila, sprite and lime-aide?” Jou asked. Kaiba looked at him and smiled. 

“Depends, how bad are you on Tequila?” Despite his words he pulled out a bottle of his best Patron and started mixing the drinks. 

“Meh, more flirty than usual I guess. Shots get to me quick… but mixed drinks… 

“You okay with Shizuka and I crashing if I drink too much? I drove. Mokuba said it was okay… but don’t want to cross any boundaries that you have set up.” Jou was rambling, he realized he was right about the first drink being stronger than he expected. He would have to slow down. 

“Mokuba is smart… He’ll make sure she is taken care of, won’t cross lines. I know this is scary for a fifteen-year-old… but I’m certain he already bought the engagement ring he plans to propose to her with. He tried to hide the charge, would’ve gotten past anyone else, but I know him.” Kaiba was nervous. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the blonde’s hair was shaggy and unkempt, but in a sexy way. He was more built than when they were in high school. He’d calmed down a lot, but his amber eyes still held joy and laughter. 

He was an enigma to the otherwise blank CEO. He’d always been able to force a rise, and for once wasn’t trying. He was different, but in a good way that the CEO couldn’t understand. The sexual tension he sometimes identified and threw in the garbage in high school was starting to come back. However, it wasn’t a primal desire he wanted. He truly was happy to have someone to hang out with and drink with for once. 

Jou looked concerned but finally met the CEO’s eyes. 

“You’re okay with it right?” Jou asked. Kaiba had given him no reason to think that he wasn’t, but Jou was hard pressed to believe it.

“Of course.” Kaiba said a little concerned he’d bother to ask. “She cares about him. She won’t let him spoil the shit out of her like he wants to. She makes him do his homework when he’s so far ahead it doesn’t matter. She calls him on his shit, and answers the phone at 3am when he has a panic attack. He thinks I don’t know it happens, or who he calls. It’s not common these days, but for a while, I’d find him sitting in his room, tears streaming down his face, on the phone with her after a nightmare…

“More importantly than all of that though – she is who he wants to be with. It doesn’t matter if I approve. It is his life to live, I’m here to guide him not force him into anything.” Kaiba said before turning around. “Are you okay with it?”

“Like she’d give me a choice. Mokuba is like a brother already, he’s a good guy and pretty sure last guy that disrespected her he nearly got suspended for. I’m never going to complain about them… Just don’t want her to box him in… guess he’s already too far ahead of me to worry about that anymore. As long as they’re happy and safe, I’ll stand with them.” Jou stated nodding off taking a sip of this drink.

“You trying to get me drunk blue-eyes?” Jou turned and asked the CEO, who was bent over setting up Super Smash. Jou took another sip admiring the view of Kaiba’s ass.

“Stop staring… and would that be a problem?” Kaiba asked taking a large drink of his own drink while taking his seat on the couch. 

Jou went and sat next to him. Neither commented that they were sitting close enough that moving slightly they would bump into each other. The first match started. Jou played as Pikachu, Kaiba as Charizard with computers involved. Kaiba won, Jou a close second. 

“Drink, c’mon you’re terrible at this game!” Kaiba laughed.

“Just a bit rusty,” Jou said taking a deep drink. “Fuck… Let’s just do straight random, more fun that way.” Kaiba smirked and agreed. 

They played another match.

“Got ya mother fucker, drink!” Jou said, coming in first. Kaiba took a drink. Then cranked up the computer as high as it could go. They both lost.

“Oops? Both drink?” Jou asked and Kaiba nodded.

“Think we need more?” He mentioned getting up with their glasses as they drained them to mix another.

“What have you been up to since High School? Mokuba avoids talking too much about you…” Kaiba stated. Alcohol driving his thought process. 

“Work nights at a club as a bouncer. Work days as a barista at a local café. Just trying to take care of stuff. Save up for Shizuka’s college next year, though she’s working on scholarships. She hasn’t mentioned where Mokuba is going yet mind you.” Jou mentioned lazing off.

“He’s got his bachelors… working on his MBA right now. You should know he’s already scheming how to pay…” Jou sighed having figured this.

“Anyway, enough about them, what about you hot shot? You’re still a billionaire. I know how private you are so that’s about all I know though.” Jou said giving a vibrant smile.

“Work too much apparently. The new duel disc system is meant to be coming out this summer. I have a tournament in the works for it as well. Just buried in work. I promised Mokuba I’d take tonight off. He let me know after that that he was having a get together… I figured I’d take the night anyway. Then I found you lonely in the corner of the room trying not to look annoyed about Honda and Otogi.” Kaiba stated.

Unfortunately for him Jou caught the jealousy he tried so hard to hide. “Trust me, it was more annoyance… I’m not blind to them, I’m not happy about it, but Honda is still my best friend. Didn’t think he’d leave me as a lone wolf at your house. Granted, I think I’m getting the better end of this deal getting to spend my night drinking with the dragon himself.” Jou laughed at himself. “Although if you’re planning to play more games with me, I’m raising the stakes.” 

Kaiba looked the other male over a small smile on his face. His stomach tightened with nerves. He wanted this, he wanted it too much. He wanted to have the other man in his arms. He wanted to feel his lips on the others. He’d deny it forever, but he’d wanted it for too long. 

“Fuck… Jou… we need to stop.” Kaiba stated looking at the floor. He took a deep breath before meeting the startled eyes of the blonde. 

“I don’t get it Kaiba… you invited me up here for drinks and to hang out. What do we need to stop?” Jou asked. He felt the tension in the room, but had no concern for it. He was having a good time, he wasn’t here to fuck with the CEOs mind, and he was just shy of insulted that the CEO could think that. 

“If we drink more… I’m liable to do something we might both regret. If you stay up here… I might do something you don’t want. I can’t fuck things up for Mokuba and Shizuka by making stuff harder than it already was between us.” Kaiba looked at the ground. It finally clicked to Jou. 

Jou, instead of answering did something he knew he may regret, he walked into the CEO’s personal space. He didn’t say anything as he took his hand. HE didn’t say anything at the surprise he saw in the other’s eyes. He just stared.

“You talk too much when you drink Kaiba… We’re way past deciding if we’ll let it happen or not. I’ve drank too much to stop from wanting to, and you’re not sober enough to want to stop me. The way I see it, we have 2 options… we take a leap and test the waters, or we dive in and regret it in the morning… but either way, we aren’t leaving this room. No matter what, this has no bearing on our siblings, this is between you and I. 

“They’re not stupid. They always realized there was chemistry, they’ve needled me about it before. It was always going to be up to you to open the door. Tonight you opened the door, and I walked in before either of us really realized it.” Jou stated, moving his arms to drape loosely around the taller male’s shoulders, playing gracefully with the hairs on his neck. 

Kaiba looked down into the oceans of amber and stopped thinking for the first time in months as his arms found their way around the other’s waist and he leaned down to kiss the other male gently. 

It was a sweet calm sensation, they were wrapped in each other, in their closeness, their shared breath. Kaiba finally pulled away, a gentle smile playing at his lips.

“More Super Smash?” He asked with a wicked smirk.

“Crank the computer up and do a 6 on 2 match up?” Jou replied smiling. 

“Losers drink?” Kaiba responded. 

“Definitely!” Jou stated, and gave the CEO another short kiss.

The two returned to the couch to continue playing their game, sitting much closer than before. It was after the third loss, and the second round of giggles that the two heard the door open to the game room.

“Hey guys what’s up?” Shizuka asked, taking in the appearance of her big brother and Mokuba’s big brother sitting altogether too close and giggling like maniacs. 

Jou started to laugh harder. “This idiot fell off the ledge 4 times, causing us to lose…”

“And he was too busy yelling at me to stop from dying himself!” Jou stated giggling still as Kaiba looked at him with a coy smile in his eyes.

“Seto…” Mokuba stated slowly. “How much Tequila have you had?” His voice was quiet, but his eyes were a storm of emotions. Shizuka stood in front of him to put herself between the boys as she pulled Mokuba’s arms around her, holding his hands tightly to force a calm in the younger male. It only sort of worked the CEO noted.

“It was Jou’s idea? It was only 2 or 3 drinks… What of it? We’re having fun, we’re not fighting… You didn’t walk in on us making out or anything! What’s the problem?” At the CEO’s words Jou looked at him and pursed his lips… Seto, finally realizing what he said looked back with big wide blue eyes. 

“What he means to say is, do you two need something?” Jou tried to fill in. It slipped his mind their siblings weren’t drunk as well.

“You two were making out?” Shizuka asked looking between the two guilty boys. 

“Uh…. Kaiba you want to take this one?” Jou stated, clearly they were now caught. 

“Fuck it… We kissed, okay, now can you two go not do something stupid? No sex, no drugs, no alcohol, otherwise… just… don’t tell people or else.” Kaiba said in his attempt at his most terrifying voice.

“Yeah what he said… Shizuka you good crashing here?” Jou asked looking to his baby sister for her approval.

“Depends, can we get something signed by you two saying we can sleep in the same bed?” She asked coyly. Mokuba kissed her cheek.

“I love how smart you are princess.” Shizuka beamed up at him and they wrote it on a piece of paper and made the two brothers sign it.

“We’d tell you no sex, drugs, or alcohol, but you have already broken your own rules. Good night.” Mokuba said, leading Shizuka out with a hand on her back.

After they left the two older males broke down into fits of giggles. It was Kaiba who finally broke it.

“I never realized how much I missed that laugh… You’re just beautiful when you laugh.” He stated coyly, he had forgotten Tequila made him honest.

“Fuck… I don’t want to have sex with you… not tonight Kaiba… This, this is different. This is new territory for me. You’re you… You could wake up tomorrow and scream at me and then try to pay me off to keep my mouth shut. You could kick me to the curb without thinking. You’re not known for being entirely rational with your feelings… I’m not going to be a mark on your bed post. I won’t be someone you pay off to keep my mouth shut. I won’t say jack shit… I need us to wake up tomorrow and still want this…. I need you to want this tomorrow morning, when the Tequila stops telling me what your heart wants. I want it, but I worry you won’t once your brain gets a say…” Jou stated softly.

Kaiba looked crestfallen, and slightly offended, but the rational side of him knew Jou was right, so instead of arguing he put his hands on Jou’s face and pulled him in close.

“Two conditions… First, you spend the night in my room with me, clothes on… Just… I want you in my arms…” Kaiba stated, eyes looking down as he said it. “Second, you allow me to mark this pretty neck of yours…” Kaiba was breathy at the statement as he gave a gentle kiss right at Jou’s pulse point. 

“Fuck… you’ve got yourself a deal…” Jou stated coyly. “Let’s head to your room then, it’s getting late.” Kissing Kaiba softly once more. 

Kaiba lead the way to his bedroom, and passed Jou a shirt to sleep in and a new toothbrush to go clean up in the bathroom before he did the same himself. When Kaiba crawled into the bed next to Jou he gave a soft sight.

“We’re never going to live down getting busted by those two, are we?” 

“Probably not.” Jou stated, silencing the thinking the other was doing with a kiss. Kaiba ran his hands to Jou’s face as he climbed over him, and resting between his legs as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Jou’s lips asking for entrance which was granted as the other let out a groan.

Their tongues danced in a wicked way that had both boys reeling, only to be broken off by Kaiba giving a light nip to Jou’s bottom lip before kissing his way back down to the other’s pulse point that he’d found to be sensitive earlier. He nipped and sucked making sure to leave a mark as Jou moaned underneath him. Once he was done he placed a quick kiss on Jou’s lips and rolled off him.

“You’re a fucking tease Kaiba… go figure.” The flushed blonde said with a laugh as he snuggled next to the other man. “Night…” He said starting to drift to sleep.

“Night…” The CEO said, drifting off into a finally peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Not sure if this should be multichapter or a one shot right now!


End file.
